A Love that Never Ended
by TEIANNIA-LABONAIR
Summary: Andrea Labonair or Hayley Marshall? Which does Klaus love the most? Or are they the same woman? How are Camille and the rest of the family connected to this love affair?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jackson we need to talk. Call me back when you get this. Please, it's urgent." Hayley said into the phone quite irritated with her soon to be ex-husband. Hayley threw her phone onto the bed and sighed, man, she had figured that it would be hard and that they were going to give her a hard time but not this. Not the ignoring her, and giving her dirty looks everytime she either greeted them or walked past them. Couldn't they get over it, it was her decision wasn't it.

Hayley walked out of her apartment and downstairs to leave and talk to Jackson when she bumped into Elijah and Klaus. Oh great, just freaking great! Hayley thought.

So she started to walk around them but Elijah called after her. Any other time she would have just ignored him and kept on walking but since he hasn't talked to her ever since she told them all, she wanted to hear what he had to say to her. "What is it, Elijah? You want to scream at me again, tell me that I am making a big mistake, huh?"

Elijah took a look at Klaus who slightly nodded his head while grinning that sneaky grin he always plasters on his face, something was up and Hayley was ready for it.

"I wanted to apologize to you for my actions..." Finally, we are at a standstill, Hayley thought. Klaus smiled at them because he hated to see Hayley have to go through this alone. Of course, he knew that she thought of him as a friend but Klaus doesn't have friends. Hayley is just someone he's quite fond of, well that's what he is trying to convince himself and her of.

"But..." Klaus' smile dropped because this wasn't what they practiced yesterday or this morning, they were to be supportive of her decision. The fact that the hope that was in Hayley's eyes just vanished from her in an instant broke his heart. It was like Elijah liked pulling the rug out from beneath her and ripping her heart out and shredding it to pieces.

"But what? Elijah spit it out because I have things to do before I go."

"But you can't do this. Think of your daughter and of us, you really want to destroy those things over something like this!"

"Elijah, I have told you over and over that there is no us! You can't *cough* You can't *cough* *cough* *cough*"

"Hayley come on, you can't be up right now," Klaus said going over to her and picking her up and taking her to her room to rest.

"No Klaus, I have things to do." Hayley protested as Klaus puts her to bed.

"Hayley you need to rest. We can't lose you earlier than we have to. I will take you to do whatever you have to do later on today, just for now rest. I am right here." Klaus said reassuring her everything was going to be okay. She simply nodded and just lay there. It took about an hour and a half before Klaus realized that Hayley couldn't sleep or wasn't going to, so he took off his shoes and jacket and shirt and got into bed with her. Hayley snuggled up with him and sighed. Klaus hadn't even noticed how all of this was taking a toll on her, he hated to see her in so much pain.

"Klaus?" Hayley asked after a long time of just staring into outer space.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it?"

* * *

 _Why'd you do it?_

Klaus thought about that over and over again and he still didn't have an answer. Not even after all of this time.

"Hey, dad," Hope said coming in with her dad's suitcase in one hand and her younger brother in other.

"Hello Hope and Leonard, aren't you guys suppose to be with mommy Cami, Hope?" Klaus said putting on his red leather jacket to go with his red Timbalands.

"Uh, she is talking to Uncle Finn and I am just bringing you the suitcase like you asked," Hope said to him as she places the suitcase on his bed.

Honestly, sometimes he couldn't even believe that Hope was now eleven years old and that Hayley has been dead for over five years.

"Honey, are we ready to go?" Camille asked coming into the room. They were going to his business meeting in Seattle.

"Yeah in a minute. Cami would you take Leonard to his room for bedtime, please." Klaus asked Camille before giving her a kiss on the cheek and waving to his son.

Hope said goodnight to Leonard before sighing and turning away from her father. Klaus sighed, ever since he and Cami announced their engagement there had been tension between him and the two main ladies in his life now.

"Hope what's the matter now?" Klaus said walking over to her pulling her down beside him on the bed.

"Why can't we come this time? You always say that it's too dangerous but what thing isn't just a little dangerous nowadays. Why do you have to take her all of the dang on time, instead of leaving us here for months and months on end."

"Listen, Hope, Camille can take care of her own self..."

"No, she can't! Even Leonard wins in a fight between her and he doesn't even know what the word means. Face it, dad, the only reason why you can't let her go is that you couldn't keep a hold of this one." Hope said touching her star-shaped Lockett with the picture of her mom in it.

"Hope, I have Leonard to take care of," Klaus said trying to dodge any conversation with his ex-lover.

"Oh, whatever, dad! Leonard can take care of himself, he does most of the time since neither you or his mother is ever around!" Hope said getting up turning around to him and crossing her arms.

"Excuse me, Hope you are really out of line with your father. Now apologize." Camille said coming from behind the both of them.

"Cami stays out of this," Klaus said getting up off of the bed.

"No, you don't deserve this Klaus. She needs to learn her place in this house. Neither you or I will be disrespected by this ungrateful little girl who has so much given to her."

"Excuse me, Camille you should know your place which is usually under my dad or my uncle Finn."

"Excuse me, young lady, you have no idea what you are talking about. Klaus let's just go." Cami turned around to a furious and slightly confused Klaus.

He just stood there taking in everything at once that was said and then realization hit his face.

"Klaus?" Cami asked hoping that he would say something.

Nothing.

"Klaus nothing happened between us okay. Nothing ever has, okay."

"Then what is she talking about Camille, please explain to me!" Cami flinched. She hated when he used her full name.

"Look she is obviously trying to create an argument out of nothing. Okay, Klaus lets just get our things and go. Okay, nothing happened." Cami walked over to him cautiously because she knew even if he loved her him and his anger wouldn't care. She'd get whatever was coming towards her.

"What does this child have to lie about Camille or what is it that you have to lie about," Klaus said getting real close to anger and her which made her take two steps back tripping over her own two feet making her fall backward.

"Klaus wait. I..."

"What is it, another lie!"

"No, I'm pregnant," Camille said as she waited for him to start choking her to death.

"What?" Hope asked incredulously.

"You expect me to believe that. I don't even know if that thing is mine or Finn's or another man. GET OUT!" He growled and she ran away. Klaus began a slow walk towards his bed he couldn't handle the heartbreak anymore that Camille or Caroline or Aurora or especially Hayley brought to him.

"Papa?" Leonard asked coming in half sleep and half awake.

Klaus gave a slight chuckle and picked up his son rocking him back to sleep. He turned to Hope who was crying. "What's the matter, my little luna?"

"I'm...I'm sorry Papa?" Hope said hugging him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, my little luna. I will always love you and your brother. Maybe I don't need a companion's love but just my little lion and luna." Klaus said as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

Hope nodded her head as they heard a scream. They ran down the stairs to see Finn choking Camille. Then the whole family came down: Mikael, Esther, Elijah, Sophie, Rebeka, Marcel, Davina, Kol, Freya, and Jackson.

"Finn gets your hands off of her," Freya said releasing Camille from his stance.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Mikeal asked before realizing that the children were down there too. Esther hit him on his chest and eyed him.

"What is going on?" Mikeal said correcting himself.

"It only happened once and I am a vampire! It's impossible."Finn answered mostly to himself and to Camille.

"Camille is pregnant," Sophie said after a moment of silence occurred and everyone began to realize why Finn would do such a thing with Cami.

"How'd you know?" Finn asked but no one and even she didn't even have an answer to that. Sophie was just wise and reasonable.

Sophie shrugged and sat down for she was almost seven months pregnant with Elijah's twin boys. Elijah began to massage her neck, Sophie hated family drama which is mainly why she use to stay on the road all of the time.

"So Cami is pregnant. What is the big deal." Rebekah exclaimed still half sleep.

"It isn't Nikklaus' baby, its Finn," Sophie explains quite clear and simple. Now Rebekah was awake.

"Wait you mean to tell me that you slept with her! Your brother's fiance, Finn what is the bloody hell wrong with you." Rebeka yelled at him.

"Okay, I think that this family meeting doesn't need little children in here," Esther said as she grabbed a sleeping Leonard and a sobbing Hope from Klaus and up the stairs with Sophie who needed all of the rest that she could get.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with me! Ask her. Miss Klaus doesn't want me anymore can I come in for a drink." Finn said getting angrier that they are blaming him. It takes two to tango.

Everyone turned to Cami who was still trying to catch her breath and was failing miserably. Davina went to go to get her a cup of water.

"Klaus, I'm so sorry. This shouldn't have happened please forgive me. I..." Cami was trying to win him over with her whining as usual. Everyone sighed hoping and slightly praying that Nikklaus Mikealson would not fall for the most snobby, disrespectful, noisy and inhuman being that was Camille.

"Shut up Camille. You both need to take responsibility for your actions and give this child the life it deserves. Camille gives me my ring and take your stuff and your bags and leave NOW. Everyone can go back to bed now. Sorry for the inconvenience. Goodnight." Klaus said as he walked towards Cami and Finn. Cami reluctantly gave him the ring and Finn apologize to him. Klaus just patted his shoulder and walked away.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Especially you Camille after everything that my son has been through and you do this to him," Mikeal said to them before walking away.

Klaus walked upstairs and into Leonard's room and saw Hope with him asleep. He nearly burst out laughing because Hope was hanging out in the small twin size bed. Klaus checked the time on his watch and sighed. He did not want to go out there without someone now, he wasn't sure he would keep his recently good behavior intact.

Knock. Knock.

"Finn I don't want to hear it."

"It's not Finn."

Klaus turned around to see his new sister in law shocked because they never had a close relationship before.

"Sophie what do I owe this newly delighted pleasure," Klaus asked getting a chair for her to sit.

She chuckled sitting down carefully and said," Well you could start by taking Hope and Leonard with you on your trip. Nikklaus they really miss you and it would be great for family bonding and for you to stop trying to rely on women to take away the hurt and brokenness from you and instead of letting your two beautiful children right over there do it."

"Well that's asking a lot don't you think," Klaus said while he turned away trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"No, it's not. Isn't it honestly what you want to do, Nikklaus. Aren't you ready to get rid of your past and start looking forward to your future because you DO have a bright future Nikklaus? You just don't see it yet." Klaus smiled. Sophie got to know the real Nikklaus from being around Elijah too much, he was so glad that his brother finally found his true mate instead of the relentless amount of women he has gone through including his beloved and deceased Hayley.

"Thank you, Sophie. That means a lot to me. I am glad that we were able to bring you back. The world was getting a little lonelier without you in it." Klaus said turning around and going over to hug her.

"No problem besides what would the world do without me," Sophie said returning the hug back.

"Now go get some sleep, my love. I am pretty sure Elijah have searched the whole house and street by now." Klaus said releasing her and helping her to the door.

"Yeah, I know. Goodnight Nikklaus, Love you." Sophie said as she kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Goodnight Soph, Love you too."

Klaus walked over to the bed and gently picked up the two knuckleheads that would be accompanying him on his trip to Seattle.

"Papa?" asked Leonard waking up just a little.

"Go back to bed my little lion." Leonard simply nodded his head and went back to his slumber.

* * *

"Ooh! Dad turn it up." Hope yelled from the backseat of the car since it was Leonard's turn to ride in the front.

Klaus simply just rolled his eyes and turned up the volume on the radio which had War Sweater by Wakey Wakey on.

They had been riding for hours and Klaus found it surprisingly nice that Sophie was right. The kids made the trip very peacefully even though he had to speed to Seattle because of the constant whining about being there yet and having to go to the bathroom and the motels.

As the song was playing, Klaus reminisced about his and Hayley's road trip just before she had passed away...

 _"Klaus_ hahahahaha _stop!" Hayley was laughing as Klaus tickled her and as Hope played in the sand. They'd traveled to a beach in California and Hayley asked if they could just take a break. Here they were all three playing in the sand together enjoying the sun that they rarely had in New Orleans._

 _"Oh no, you deserve this! This is for wasting ketchup all over my leather seats! Little wolf!" Klaus got on top of her to keep her from wiggling out and making her way over to the water._

 _"Well, you shouldn't have leather seats! Hahahaha!" Hayley said trying to wiggle out of his hold but he kept a soft firm grip on her. She began to regret even moving for he made his way under her arms._

 _Hayley kept laughing and she screamed when it was too much. It drew much attention from bystanders who immediately turned away when they saw he was just tickling the poor girl._

 _Klaus had finally stopped and given her a kiss. A deep one at that and in which his hand traveled to her hair. They pulled away and Hayley had a friendly and playful frown on her face._

 _"What is it, little wolf?" Klaus asked softly as he looked into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

 _"You...You got sand in my hair! Hahaha." They both started to laugh and even more when Hope came over covered in sand. It was adorable. They were adorable and that was how it was supposed to be._

 _Klaus smile had faded as he turned to his partner or maybe even partner in crime. His eyes showed many questions, questions that he wanted to be answered._

 _Hayley simply gave a sigh and brought her lips to him and whispered,"Don't worry Klaus, I will be here. I promise."_

Oh, how that promise had not been kept because he was here and she wasn't. He missed her so bad. No one could live up to her not even Cami who he had at a moment in life thought was even more beautiful than Hayley. But it was all just a phase, she had Jackson and Elijah and he had Camille and Aurora and maybe even Caroline at a point in time.

"Ooh, Papa I love this song! Heaven by Matt Bomer!" screamed his son.

Klaus smiled knowing that Mr. Bomer wasn't the original singer of the song but it wasn't all that bad really.

He remembered when he first met Hayley and the things that no one knew about it and he then figured out what she meant when she asked him why he did it...

 _"And I take it from the accent your an old one. Klaus?" The young woman pointed to him but he couldn't do anything say anything. All he felt was lust?_

 _Mate._

 _She felt it too because she began to look in awe. Klaus hadn't ever thought about ever having a mate before and he was for once happy? For once he could love someone and they would him?_

 _He was, of course, ready to fall with her into a happy place but he knew the dangers she would be in and he didn't want that. He didn't even want others touching her, watching her or loving her but he had to for her sake._

 _He walked to her and she stood her ground as he ran his hand through her beautiful chocolate brown hair. He could tell that she had been in hell through her young years and he couldn't help but think about a certain someone. Someone he knew, someone he knew very well._

 _He kisses her and growled when she kissed him back. He didn't want to let her go and so he began to smell her. She smelt like the forest and lilacs and pink roses mixed with the ocean._

 _He breathed in and out and asked her the one question he didn't want to._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Hayley...Marshall." She breathed out as she clung to him and he realized that she had been alone her entire life just like he had and it broke him for what he was about to do._

 _He pulled back and looked into her sweet and elegant eyes and said the words that tore both of them apart._

 _"I, Nikklaus Mikaelson, reject you, Hayley Marshall." As he said these words, they both let a tear fall out._

 _She looked down in shame and he brought her head to his. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. Of course you big idiot! You just rejected her! You broke her even more than she already was._

 _"Look at me." He pleaded._

 _She did and he was torn inside. He hated that he had made her feel this way. The pain that he had in his heart since..._

 _"Hayley... I didn't reject you because I don't want you and I'm a dick. I rejected you because I don't want you to be hurt by my enemies. I promise you that when the time comes, I will make it back to you."_

 _She nodded and they heard Tyler talking with Caroline. They quickly pulled away and began a whole nother conversation so that their relationship was kept a secret._

 _"My reputation proceeds me."_

He mentally laughed at how a great actress she was and how the children were hungry yet again even though they had just eaten less than an hour ago. They stopped for burgers and french fries with tiramisu and cinnamon milkshakes. It sounded worse than it was.

They only had about three hours left but then he would only have about an hour and a half to get to the meeting and get the children into bed.

"Ooh, Hope! Your crush is on!" Leonard yelled as he stuffed five french fries into his mouth.

Klaus smirked and looked at him with an uplifted eyebrow and asked about Hope's crush.

Hope only rolled her eyes and mumbled how its a girl and she is her favorite singer not crush and how Leonard should keep his mouth shut with food inside of his mouth.

Klaus laughed and turned up the radio to a woman named Karina Pasian who was singing Slow motion.

Hope honestly didn't get any of her genes from him since she was exactly like her mom. Same hair, same smile, same laugh, maybe even temper and the jumbling of words when she at lost at words or people. He missed her and sometimes being around Hope and Leonard only made it worse. Hope was just a little too much like her mom and Leonard just reminded him of what he couldn't have.

Camille was supposed to fix it like she used to but she screwed it all up. Now he had no one to wake up to, no one to see his children grow old with.

They made one more stop for the bathroom before hitting the borders of Seattle and settling in their rooms. Klaus walked out knowing that the children were at the register with all kinds candy and chips and gum and drinks and cookies. He was right and after he bought the junk they made their way to their hotel suites.

Hope had her own only because she was a girl going on a teenager. He had them unpack and into the showers before he left.

As he got into his car, he felt as if someone was watching him. He shrugged it off and proceeded to his meeting.

Of course, the meeting was nothing but drinks with his new buddies Tyler and Jeremy. Honestly, Klaus wanted to check on them and Mystic Falls but he also just wanted a break from reality. The reality was that Hayley was gone and even after all of these years he's never going to get over her because he realizes that he messed up everything.

"Hey man, it's going to be okay. Look her last words to you where um that she was going to be here. Well, maybe it's true. I mean we all know Hayley does not lie about anything." Tyler said as he drank down his share of the thirty shots that were ordered earlier.

"Yeah, Tyler's right man there has to be a reason why she told you those things. Maybe... ah never mind." Jeremy just shook his head popped a wing into his mouth and sat back.

Klaus looked over at him and wonder how Jeremy became such a strong person after everything that he and other people had put him through. It was funny that the girl that was a constant battle between Tyler and him was with Jeremy. Yep, Caroline and Elena's little brother; who would have thought. Even though he wanted to pass on the subject he nodded for Jeremy to continue hesitantly.

Jeremy sighed and said," Well you said that her actual birth name was Andrea Labonair. I say we start looking there and see what we can do about her and maybe what she meant by her last words to you. I think that there is more underneath the surface of Hayley Marshall."

"See this is the reason why your a detective and your just a regular guy who owns a museum?" Klaus said pointing to both of them. They all chuckled and began to head out. They planned to meet up tomorrow to learn more about Jeremy's hypothesis when they were all sober and had a clear mind.

As he walked to his car, he still had the feeling of someone watching him. When he turned around, he couldn't believe his eyes. _Hayley?_

 _Yes?_ Klaus' eyes widened at the realization that this was his beloved Hayley Marshall standing before him in a pretty tight fitted smokey grey dress. The woman smiled at him and then materialized out of thin air. Klaus sighed like he always did after encountering a hallucination about the love of his life.

 _I will be back soon my love._ Klaus hears a familiar rustic and hushed voice that he hadn't heard in many, many centuries.

 _Andie?_

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean you saw and heard her?" Tyler asked quite hysterical considering before Hayley died, they had made up and formed a new friendship. Tyler shook off his jacket and placed it in the closet and sat down in a chair beside Jeremy and Caroline. Klaus had called them to his suite the next morning to discuss what he saw last night.

"I mean I saw her, how much more literal can I get?" Klaus said gulping down the last of his scotch and pouring another. He hadn't gotten any rest from last night and was quite agitated. Hope had Leo in the room with her eating breakfast and getting ready to go with Caroline to the mall.

"Sorry, man, do you think that it is true?" Jeremy didn't really want to get on his bad side, but things needed to be said and discussed even if they were hurtful.

Klaus just sat there, honestly, he didn't have a clue if what he heard and saw was real. He felt like he was going crazy inside ever since her death. Camille didn't quite make it better with her infidelity. Sure, he cheated when he first got involved with her, but it was just a fling. He wasn't even sure to call it cheating, but of course, she would. If she was still alive, then he was going to have to cut this vacation short and head back to New Orleans.

"Klaus?"

Klaus looked up to see all of them looking at him with fear in their eyes. He would too consider the last time he was like this, he killed an entire club full of people and they had to get the rest of the originals to sustain him. He cleared his throat and slid his drink over to Tyler to finish it and proceeded to get up and turned off the television. With his back turned, he told Caroline to go ahead and they would meet them at the restaurant. When she left, he could feel Tyler and Jeremy approach him and stand beside him.

"We can look into it. The Armory may have some knowledge on Andrea and maybe, why she is trying to reach you." Jeremy spoke after a few minutes.

"What do you mean "trying to reach me"?"

"Well, if she is what we think she is, then something big is happening and-" Klaus cut him off by turning around and glaring at him, daring him to continue. Of course, Jeremy ignored his stature and proceeded with his reasoning on why this whole situation could be dangerous.

"Klaus, you said that the Andrea that you remembered held great power behind her that even Esther feared her. What do you think is going to happen? If she is what we believe her to be, this situation may be dangerous than we will expect it to be." Jeremy was always great with thinking things through and creating plans but of course, Klaus didn't have to tell him that he already knew.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Jeremy, who is we and what do you guys believe her to be, exactly?" Tyler asked the burning question that hid well beneath Klaus' own heart. Klaus wanted to know everything that Jeremy fantasized about. All of his theories about Hayley's death and how it connects to her doppelganger Andrea Labonair, his other true love before he found her to be dead. Just like when he...

"We as in Caroline and I found some journals that seemed to be centuries maybe even millennials old in a language that we couldn't decipher. We called Alaric and he told us that it belonged to a very ancient person and that she talked about you and your family way at the end of the journal. As we looked into it, we found out that no one used this type of language ever except witches from Bonnie. She also said that this looked like the language that the first witch had created and used to create werewolves before she suddenly disappeared."

Jeremy pulled out the books from the bag that he had and gave them to Klaus. Klaus felt as his heart was about to burst from happiness. This had to be it. The journal that his wife kept was not at all lost but found.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Labonair means immortal being. It also means salvation and death. What do those words mean for me, Hayley Marshall? Well, a lot because I have been the savior to all and death to plenty. My name has always been Labonair and it will always be but I have decided that it is time for a change. I am tired of the pain and suffering that I have seen these last couple millennials, especially for my one true love. Nikklaus Mikaelson. At first, I didn't want anything to do with the charming young man that only wanted to make his father proud of him. It is quite hilarious how many things change especially once you get to know someone. I loved him, maybe even more than my own life. That is why I made the resurrection spell.

The resurrection spell isn't quite what it means exactly. Why do I, an immortal, need a spell as such? Well, I shall tell you the reason. It all began on the night of my first marriage to my first true love, Fenrir.

 _"Fenrir, my love, what shall I do for you? How can I prolong this everlasting love?" Andrea didn't want to end the great swelling in her chest that made it hard for her to breathe. She was ready to give it all to him and bear all the children that they could fit in their little cave._

 _Fenrir greeted her with a kiss; a teasing one at that. She wanted more but he told her to wait and to be patient. She didn't want to because she felt that like Lalla and Adom one day he would go away, too. Not fully understanding that he'd be with her forever and ever after that night._

 _"Create a spell to make me just like you, beautiful and pure." He purred the last word in their ancient language in a way that made her insides feel warm._

 _Confused and feeling giddy inside, Andrea shook the thought and nodded bringing him close to the small waterfall near their cave._

 _"Lay down, my love. Keep peace of mind and we together shall be free and wild with nature. Doesn't that sound nice, love." She stepped into the pool of clear, blue water near the foot of the waterfall and Fenrir floated at her stomach with his eyes closed._

 _She muttered something before the water began to rise bringing him and her with it until they reach the top of the waterhole. They both looked at the dark canvas ahead and saw a bright light shooting down towards them._

 _It changed them tremendously into creatures of the night because there wasn't any light on Earth, quite literally. In this time, they made love and gave birth to the first of werewolves or Lycans as they called them._

The son of a bitch didn't deserve me or my love but I, of course, was ahead of my time and he was not. He went to another and another until he met Ylva, a mountain girl and gave birth to Ester. The poor girl didn't even get to know him or see him for I locked him up tight in a prison so far away it would take centuries for man to land on it.

* * *

"Woah, that was not what I was expecting to hear," exclaimed Tyler as Klaus finished reading the ancient language into English. He was really surprised that Hayley was really old and powerful.

Klaus gave a knowing and confused look. He didn't know what any of this meant. What did Andrea have to do with Ester? What was to come of this realization? Would Hayley come back? _Of course, I will, my love. I need time and patience._ Klaus looked up at Jeremy in shock because Jeremy had heard her too.

"Okay, this is getting creepy. Did any of you guys just hear Hayley's voice?" They all turned to see Rebekah and Elijah looking at them with curious looks.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" Klaus yelled even though he was thankful for their intervention because he didn't know what he would have done if he had to think about what he just read any further. They walked closer with curious looks at the book that he carried gently in his hands. It was quite old but it was protected by powerful magic and wouldn't be opened without the blood of someone older than the person who held it. Thankfully it opened for Klaus or he would have been pissed.

"Um we wanted to check on you since the split with Camille," stated Rebekah already knowing that he would be this way. They were ruining his time to get away.

"Nikklaus what is going on?" replied Elijah having no interest in getting heated with his brother. They had come out to see if he hadn't killed anyone and he knew Klaus knew that too.

"We found something about Hayley but I think that we may need the rest of the family too." He said before they questioned him about Hayley and this issue.

"But first we should get to the restaurant," Jeremy added as he grabbed everyone's coat and handed it to them. Thank the gods he is here thinks Klaus. He wouldn't know what he would have done if Jeremy and he weren't friends. Even though Klaus was quite glad that the bitch doppelganger Elena was dead and gone; her brother he was always quite fond of and so was Hayley.

Klaus gives a curt nod before headed out to pack the children's bags and taking them to the car. He didn't know what scared him the most Hayley's voice in his head or the fact that Hope had tampons in her bath essentials bag. He shuddered as he thought about it and quickly drove to the restaurant not noticing the lean figure stalking his car with her eyes as he drove away.

"Hey did you guys find anything new?" asked Caroline as she places a kiss on her husband's mouth. It was quick and sweet and it made him hurt inside because he wished for Hayley to be here now. He knew she would want to since she had patched everything up with the blonde years ago...

 _"Care, Caroline stop! What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy yelled trying to pull his girlfriend away from the hybrid and his human, Hayley._

 _"Ugh! I will tell you once I kill the bitch!" Caroline who was still upset over the whole break-my-kneck-screw-over-my-plans thing that happened with Hayley a long time ago. She didn't care that Klaus was protecting her, she wanted to scratch her eyes out and step on them. She screamed angrily at the girl who was surprised at what she was doing._

 _"Hayley do you want to enlighten us on what happened between you two," Klaus asked while motioning between his two past lovers, well one past fling and the love of his life but he would never tell her that. Hayley herself was confused at what was happening and she just shrugged and sighed. She could feel her headache coming and she knew it was going to hurt like a bitch._

 _Klaus did too and decided to finish this now by doing what he does best. He sped to Caroline bearing his hybrid face and growled her. She whimpered and backed away into her lover's arms._

 _"So what the bloody hell is wrong with you Caroline?" He yelled more like screamed at her as he kissed Hayley temple hoping that would ease her pain._

 _"She is a backstabbing whore!"_

 _"Excuse me!"_

 _"You heard me!"_

 _"Yes, I did! Whore!"_

 _"I am not the whore! You are! You are such a bitch!"_

 _"I have done nothing to you!"_

 _"Please! You are such a liar!"_

 _They both screamed at each other before walking away across the room glaring at each other. The two men had no idea of what had transpired between the ladies and Klaus wanted to get to the bottom of it. The yelling and screaming were not good for Hayley._

 _Klaus pulled Jeremy outside and questioned him._

 _"I don't know. When I mentioned that Hayley was coming, she said something about the breaking of a neck and squandering Tyler's plans." He huffed the last bit with some jealousy._

 _Klaus shook his head knowing exactly what he was talking about. He remembered looking for Hayley wondering if she wanted to rekindle what had happened between them the other night. When he found her she begins a rant telling him about the hybrids and Tyler and Caroline's plans. When he asked where they were she hinted the bathroom and quickly walked away as she spotted Stefan walking their way. After he spoke with Stefan, he found Caroline on the floor unconscious and grinned at how badass his little wolf was. He remembered feeling weird at how easy the little nickname rolled off his tongue. He asked April to check on the "drunk girl" on the bathroom floor._

 _He told Jeremy and they both came up with the plan to get them to at least talk to each other. Which required a little smut and cookies and cream ice cream. No one was really complaining especially when they found out the reason why Hayley didn't remember the encounter was because she was losing her memory._

Of course, she did remember their first night together and the others because she wanted to hold on to him as long she could. That use to give him great assurance whenever she lost a piece of her memory. She was gradually becoming less of the woman that he knew which may have broken him more than her death. When she died she didn't know who he was or Hope but they were there until her last breath.

"Well, Caroline it is as what we thought. Hayley or Andrea is the first witch."

"What!" Everyone except Caroline, Leonard, Tyler, Jeremy exclaimed; himself included. Here we go thought Klaus.

"What does this mean, Dad?" asked a very hopeful looking Hope who was cleaning her brother's mouth off with her napkin. They were having dessert and Leo got his chocolate mousse everywhere. He thought it was cute but Hope didn't.

"We will talk when everyone is together, luna. Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler care to join?" He remarked his friends that sat slightly across from them. They gave a nod and Elijah asked for the check. Everyone walked out and into their cars to make the trip back home. Klaus gave a sigh of relief when Hope and Leo fell asleep rather quickly. This gave him some time to think about things. What does this mean? Why now would she come back? What was she playing at? It wasn't a lie that his wife liked playing games; that's how she would entertain herself and he learned from the best. Klaus grew angry because he didn't like being a pawn in someone else's games. _Trust me, my love, this is not a game. Why don't you should read more of my journal later. Maybe from the beginning instead of the end._ Hayley's voice answered in his head. Great, she is going to be doing this a lot he thought as he passes the border into another state leaving behind Seattle.

* * *

"Mother, Father, we need to talk," Klaus said to them as everyone walked in from the cars carrying luggage. He was carrying Hope while Caroline carried Leo. They put them on the softest couch with a blanket and joined the group in the dining room.

"What is it, son? What's wrong?" Ester asked. She was worried about what he had to say. Yes, they made a way to stay a family but it was still rocky sometimes between him, her, and Mikael. Ever since Dahlia and her break from imprisonment, there were just some things that still hurt between the three of them.

"Who is Fenrir?" _Fenrir? What does my father have to do with anything?_

"My father; a lost tragedy. Why? He has been dead for years now." She felt rather curious as to how he came across that name. Maybe he was looking into werewolf history, I mean Fenrir was the father of all Lycans.

He didn't say anything but just dropped a very old and ancient journal on the table and began flipping to the last page. He read aloud in English:

 _"He went to another and another until he met Ylva, a mountain girl and gave birth to Ester. The poor girl didn't even get to know him or see him for I locked him up tight in a prison so far away it would take centuries for man to land on it."_

"I don't understand. Nikklaus what is this?" Mikael asked the question that was ringing in everyone's ears. He even turned to Sophie but her eyes were on Ester as if she was waiting for a particular reaction. _What does she know?_

"This is Hayley's journal, over the years, I presume it to be over millennials old."

"That can't be possible! Nik she was only twenty-seven years old." _No, he wouldn't believe it because that would mean that she was Andrea, his best friend. He had his suspicions when he first looked at her in this century. He remembered he had tried to kill her when she was pregnant with Hope and if she was Andrea, who he thought had betrayed him deeply, he would be greatly regretting that every day from now on._

He remembered the first time he met her. It was on the battlefield when she saved his life...

 _Metals clashed and bodies fell like old branches on a very old tree. They were losing and his wound ran deep. He could barely keep his eyes open and then he felt it. The impending doom which was the sword of his opponent slicing through his shoulder. He cried out knowing what was to come as the sword pulled out ready to chop his head off and he was ready saying a light prayer to the gods to take care of his family and to not let Nikklaus be a coward like the other weaklings that was his children. Except the blow never came and what was supposed to be a broad male in his late thirties with a slash across his face was a comrade. A woman no less but a comrade._

 _She held out her hand and everyone on fell to the ground, dead. She stood over me with a look, a look that meant death in the shape of a savior._

 _"Speak. What is it that you want?"_

 _"What?" I choked out barely holding to my life as the wound on my shoulder bled out more as I move to see her more clearly. Her hair, a golden blonde, was a long curly mess that reached past her calves. Her diamond shaped face showed only hardships but no battle wounds. She wore a metal vest with a chain mill skirt that showed only cutouts of her stomach and chest. Blood everywhere, in her hair, on her face, her swords, and her hands. Her eyes were bright green almost jade as she bore down at him._

 _"Do you want to live? Do you want to see your family? Or will you stay and fight to your dying breath? Would you want the many wives to have fatherless children?" She looks at him as if trying to read him, trying to see if these lives were worth saving._

 _"If I asked would you offer me safe passage and a place to stay a few nights?" She was young or well she looked young. Honestly between Ester, Ayana, and Dahlia he didn't know what was real anymore._

 _"Yes." He croaked out trying and failing to stand to meet her terrifying gaze. She shook her head looking as if she wanted to laugh at his complete patheticness. She didn't but she did heal him and his friends and they made their way to the village where his family lived. Somehow he knew that she would change his life forever._

As he looked at Ester, he couldn't help but wonder what happened between them the night she found Andrea and Nik running off together.

"Mother, what does this mean?" asked Kol holding onto Davina tightly.

Ester grimaced and sighed. "It is a rather long story and it will ruin everything. You all will hate me even more than you already do." Everyone sighed. No one hated Ester as much as she hated herself. To let herself be caught and used by her sister, hurting her family, the family that she chose to love really makes her beat herself up a lot. Mikael just thought it was a woman's thing.

"Grandma we promise we will always love you," exclaimed Leo as he walked from the living sleepily and getting into her arms before falling asleep once more. That gave her the courage to let out the thing that could have changed there entire lives from being the worst to the best.

Ester began with a breath, "It all began during the cave times where there was no light and it was the time of fire. Fire had been born when she was born."

"Who?" asked Finn.

"Andrea Labonair. Only she was just called Andrea because it was uncommon to have a last name. Andrea was really special because for the first three days that she was born light filled the entire world. Many people call her the devil's slave, the Guardian Angel, _Detra_ which means death, and the first witch. Which she was because she is magic itself."

"So how does Hayley fit in all of this?" Jeremy asked.

"Um, Hayley would have to be a resurrection of her," Ester answered while staring at the old book on the table.

"Go on."

"Well, as my mother told me, Fenrir was her first husband...

"First husband?" asked Davina looking confused.

"Andrea was really careful about who she let in the most. So, she was only married twice and the second husband was my son, Nikklaus." Everyone looked at Nikklaus and wondered what the hell was going on. The original siblings were wondering why they didn't know.

"Well, we would have stayed together if you hadn't killed her." Nikklaus snapped and Ester looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Nikklaus, you know that wasn't me." He sighed and asked her to continue.

"On the night of their communal, Fenrir asked her to make him like her. She was so young and didn't quite understand her power and what it meant to power hungry people but she did know that wouldn't give him a piece of her actual magic because she had decided that would be given to her children. Which is the Bennett line."

"That is why they are the most powerful bloodline of witches," stated Kol. He was intrigued by where this story would go.

"So, she made him into a creature of the night and since they were bounded by her magic together she was turned into one too. Except for the creatures of the night weren't vampires but werewolves. After many years, she gave birth to the mother of Qetsiyah, Jirysa. For many years, her children and his "children", the werewolves he created, walked along side by side happily. Then, Fenrir thought that he could take her power by emancipating himself from her by going to another. That woman was my mother, Ylva. He wanted to get away from her so that he could bear a child worth killing so that he could perform a ritual to take away some of her power so that he could kill her line and create more werewolves. Better werewolves."

"It was a known fact that he would go off and be with others but he was careful enough to not get them pregnant. My mother fell in love with him and that pissed Andrea off so before the ritual began she killed Ylva and all the adult wolves just by the snap of her fingers. Dahlia was only five years old and I was only two weeks old. Andrea had told my father, Simon, to take us away and never tell a soul of what happened that night. Andrea found Fenrir in the cave where they first came together. He tried to beg her to forgive but there is only so much you can take from someone. So she sent him somewhere where he wouldn't harm anyone ever."

"The place where men couldn't land on until years ago." Caroline finished for her.

"The moon?" asked Jeremy and Elijah at the same time. Everyone was visually confused and fascinated by the story of the first witch.

"Yes. Except there was no moon to send him to. So, she made his prison THE moon and she gathered all of the children and bound them by the moon and divided them into the original werewolf bloodlines. The Vitali, Gensein, Lolaik, Amersin, and the Crescents. The Crescents were her favorite, for some reason. She scattered them everywhere but she isolated one pack that was from her own creation. The North pack, Ansel's pack. She created them for her own selfish reasons. None that I know of. Andrea was hurt and was scornful so she made sure that every full moon where he would be able to break out of the curse...

"They would take some of his power thus the shifting on every full moon."

"Except the North's pack," Ester added filling dreadful.

"But what about you?" asked Sophie.

"What about me?"

"How do you fit into this? All of it."

Ester hesitated but she told them.

"I am a full-blooded werewolf from the blood of Fenrir and a witch from the original bloodline of Andrea."

Sophie smirked while everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"But how? You...how?" Finn for one was tongue tied at her blatant confession.

So that is what you have been hiding, my love, thought Mikael.

"Ylva was the bastard child of Qetsiyah and Silas. Andrea could have killed me but she saw my future; she saw Nikklaus. All she ever wanted was to be loved. Her parents neglected her because she was different and Fenrir only used her for power but when she saw again many years after; she told me that she saw hope and love and she wanted to protect me and she did."

"How?" asked Nikklaus looking at his mother knowing that whatever was going to come out of her mouth would change everything.

"She made the spell for that demon to change you all to be the Original vampires and she put me, Freya, and my unborn child into the prison with my father so that Dahlia couldn't kill me and break free that devil who is my father." Ester spat out the words with such hatred in her voice.

* * *

Ester walked behind him up the stairs to their bedroom quietly wondering what he was thinking. They both sat on the bed opposite to each other with their backs turned.

"It wasn't you. You didn't...Finish telling me please." He had almost begged at the table but everyone didn't want to hear anything else. It was too much for them especially since she told the siblings that Freya and Henrik were still alive but somewhere else.

"Tell me what happened on the night that you caught them leaving, her and Nik." Mikael came across to her and held her back to his front while playing with her hair.

"I followed them to the lake where she gave him lessons on fighting...

 _"Klaus, we could get caught. We can't stay here forever." Andrea kept trying to pull him away from their spot to rest but he kept kissing her neck pulling her to it. She giggled; only he could make her fill like a girl again._

 _"Come on, they are fast asleep. We can get some rest too."_

 _"Oh, we both know that is not what you mean."_

 _"No, it is not," he replied as she giggled some more._

 _"Nikklaus?" Ester came out of the woods after her shifting she would usually go to the lake to get washed up. She looked at the two feeling apprehensive about what was happening behind her back._

 _"Mother? Why are you in so much blood?" Nikklaus looked very afraid at her finding out about them leaving and at why she was out at this time of night hunting?_

 _Ester ignored him and lunged for Andrea knocking her down. She completely caught the older woman by surprise._

 _"Mother stop, please! She is with child." Ester couldn't feel anything but rage at how Andrea was going to take away her sweet, sweet child. There was movement but it only came from her and when she looked down all she saw was blood gushing from her head. Andrea was coughing heavily reaching for Nikklaus._

 _He was on his knees pushing his mother away before placing his lips on hers. It is not time he thought. Take it please Andie._

 _Andrea began to suck some of his soul before pulling away and resting her bloody head on his shoulder. He turned to his mother in rage._

 _"How could you! What is the bloody hell wrong with you! I am not a boy! Mother, you can't keep me young forever."_

 _They heard a gasp and they turned their heads to the dying woman. It didn't work he thought. No please Andie._

 _"I love you, my love."_

"That was the last thing she said before she died. I didn't know about the spell then and all I felt was rage at how they going behind my back courting. He never forgave me for taking away his child and wife." Ester confessed crying into his shoulder. She would forever regret what happened that night.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy and Happy Spring Break! Well, this is my spring break. : )

Remember to enjoy life and eat generously. ; )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright, so Hayley is really the girl that came to the village with father after the battle with the other Viking village." Kol was what you would call confused as hell.

"How would that even be possible? Was she a vampire too?" Jackson asked.

"No. Hayley is a resurrection of her," Jeremy answered.

"Well, don't leave everyone hanging. We don't understand any of it like you do, Jer." Caroline said as she brought in everyone some coffee. It was going to be a long night.

"Well, Andrea, the first witch, created a spell that would allow herself to be born and die again over and over until she was ready to come back to her true immortal self."

"But..."

"But it is just a bedtime story between the Bennett witches. No one really even knows if the first witch even exists because no one can believe that someone was just born with magic or who is just that; magic."

"But she is just that. Isn't she? I mean it would explain a whole lot." Finn suggested taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean? Finn what do you know that we don't." Rebekah asked.

"Look, the woman that came with father after the battle was named Andie and she trained Klaus and also studied magic with Ayana and mother. Ring any bells. Besides she was unnaturally beautiful and she carried that exact journal around and would only allow Nikklaus to look inside. I was surprised that you guys hadn't run off together and had babies because one day she was here in the village winning against father in a fight and the next gone. Nikklaus was distant and a little brutal after that too."

"Wait you remember her. How?" Rebekah asked.

"Honestly, I hadn't remembered until I died for the third time. Anyway, how come you guys didn't know that something was off about Hayley." He looked around at everyone curiously.

"I just believe she was here to give us all a second chance to have a family."

"And she was. We will not let any of this come between us. We will talk more when mother is ready. We can't push this especially when Hayley hasn't even come back yet." Sophie exclaimed while getting up to wake the children for dinner.

"She is right, Nikklaus. We will figure out everything soon. In the meantime, you should maybe start from the beginning." Elijah suggested pointing towards the journal while following his wife out to the kitchen.

* * *

"Nikklaus?"

"Mother what can I do for you? How are you?" Klaus asked while turning attention away from his painting and to his mother standing in the doorway. He gestured toward the loveseat.

He really should remove that, he thought.

"Um, I was wondering if you've read any more of her journal." Ester said so quietly that if he didn't have super-hearing he wouldn't have heard it. Why was she so ashamed of her past?

"No, I haven't but, um, would like to read it with me. Elijah suggested I read from the start." Ester looked up at him in shock and nodded obviously not trusting her voice to speak.

Klaus got up to pour her some tea and he grabbed the journal gingerly and sat at her legs like he did when he was a little boy.

 _"Nikklaus, you are making the same mistakes over and over again. What are you thinking in that big head of yours, huh?"_

 _"Uh, I was thinking about the other night. You know the night you told me you were leaving." Nikklaus threw down the sword his newly and beloved wife gave to him._

 _Andie sighs and rambles about it being a possibility because of her being with child and his mother._

 _"Wait, you are with child? How? I mean, we only you know made love once."_

 _Andie giggles and pulls him closer and nuzzles her head into his chest. His sweaty and dirty chest and she kissed it before kissing him deeply and gently before transporting them to their other spot; the waterfall pool._

 _Andie knew that Fenrir knew what was happening because he saw everything so she remove their clothes for the first time in days and they joined together to dance in harmony. They hadn't even touched for she wanted to make sure she was right in her premonitions. Nik just thought it was about her womanly days._

 _She pulled away and in one breath she muttered the spell that he would forever hate._

"Nik, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about Andie and your child..."

"Mother, please." Klaus hissed through his teeth while getting up to look out of his balcony.

"No,I need you to understand that thing wasn't me. It was an imposter who Dahlia conjured up to break my family apart and to get revenge on Andie for the death of Ylva. Nikklaus, you are my child, I would never try to do anything to hurt you. That night Dahlia was messing with my magic by using Freya's magic and by it being the first time in a long time that I shifted; all I felt was rage at Andie's indecency and yours. I only wanted her to tell me you both were training but I fought her instead. I'm so sorry." Ester began to sob as she hug her son's back.

Klaus was pissed; mainly at his wife for creating this drama. _Awe. Is that what you really think of me love?_

Nik heard his mother gasp and realized she was staring at something, no someone.

"Is that Hayley or Andrea?" Ester whispered from behind him.

" I believe it is Hayley." That was his only response as his eyes trailed down her bodice that was covered with red rubies that showed more cleavage than he liked.

 _"Relax Klaus, I am dead. Besides this is sort of like the red dress I wore at the Miss Mystic Falls, remember."_ Oh, he remembered.

 _"Anway, I was allowed to see you one last time before I can come back to my true self. Hi,Ester. Um, would you mind?" Hayley was giving Klaus her flirtacious look while biting her lower lip._

Lets just say he almost growled when his she placed her hand on his face and caressed it.

"No, problem. Bye."

"Hayley..."

 _She held up her hand and said, " Just get it all out before I have to leave because I don't want to lose you again. So just throw it all at me." She braced herself for shouting but instead he took her by the hand and walked her to the children's room._

 _"Awe, Klaus he looks just like you. How's Camille anyway?" Hayley gently picked up the sleeping toddler and kissed him and rocked him. Klaus smiled at the sight and wished that it was her son that she was loving._

"Uh, she is pregnant..."

 _"Ooh."_

"With Finn's child."

 _Hayley frowned before moving her cheek across his son's cheek. "Bitch. I'm sorry, love. I thought I was leaving you in better hands."_

" It is fine, little wolf. It doesn't matter because you are coming back to me."

 _"Uh, not exactly. Um, that is why I'm here. To explain how everything is going to take place. Oh, look how big she has gotten. Tampons! I wish I was here."_

"You could've been."

 _"I know. Seriously, Klaus she needs a room of her own." Hayley pulls him back into his room and onto the loveseat and kissed him._

It was what he has always wanted and longed for. It was perfect.

"Hayley, I'm pissed but I understand. What is it that you need to tell me, love."

 _She smiled and gave him a quick peck before sitting on his lap. "Well, I decided not to come back all in one piece."_

 _Even though she was recieving a murderous look, she kept going. "Klaus, I am over so many millenias old and I just want a little bit of whooing to come into part before I give myself fully to you."_

"So, you are saying more games and test. Hayley, haven't we been through enough?"

Klaus would never understand her want for prolonging fate and causing problems specifically this resurrection spell she did. "Whatever you want, my love." _She giggled before pulling him to their bedroom._ The bedroom they shared before hitting the road.

 _"Klaus, I love you and I am so proud of you for letting your family in again. That's all I wanted. A family and you gave me that and I wanted you to know that I love you and N'28 S'67 E'19." Hayley was sitting at the edge of their bed buttoning up her dress in the front while Klaus laid against the headboard saving her memory. She stood and crossed over to him kissing him deeply before dissentigrating away._

 _"I love you, Nik."_

"And I you, little wolf." Finally, he could breathe after so long.

* * *

Don't be alarmed but I decided that I would do some more tragedy and hurt before Klaus gets his happy ending. Also, the lines that are italized is supposed to resemble Hayley being in another point of reality like the other side. She is suposed to be almost a dream to him because up until this point he has only heard her voice. The numbers, N'28 S'67 E'19, are fake but I wanted him to remember something significant for the next resurrection. Andrea's home. Which Hayley actually takes him to when they left after the sire line broke. That place will be significant to the story. Also, I will upload a picture of the place in my profile.

Remember to relax and binge watch One Tree Hill any time you can get. ; )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rain.

Pouring rain that pounded heavily on his window and it would normally keep him up at night. But tonight, it didn't. It was actually quite soothing as he slept, really slept in almost eleven years. He felt he could finally breathe without Hayley, especially knowing now that he won't be alone anymore.

As he lay on the bed that still smelled like his late wife, he couldn't help but feel fear of losing another Andie. First, it was Andrea, then Andrea, then Andrea, then Angelica, then another Andrea again, and finally Hayley. He didn't think he could allow himself to love again if she was going to die once more.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

The door opened and popped in a little blonde headed boy. The boy slowly came to stand by the bed before Klaus picked him up and held him close to his chest while breathing in his son's scent. Leonard smelled like rain and mud.

Mud?

Klaus gently shook his son awake and smiled down at him. "Hey, my little lion, where have you been? Huh?"

"With mommy."

Klaus sat up quickly and got out of bed with the little one and made his way to the compound and saw Camille standing there with a small smile. The little boy who was asleep was now awake and more aware of his surroundings. He reached for his mother and she came to get him but Klaus pulled him away.

"Come on, Klaus. Don't you think I have been punished enough? Okay, it wasn't entirely my fault you know. You had some part in it too."

"Really, Camille, tell me how I wanted the woman I loved to fuck my brother and get pregnant. Please enlighten me on how I wanted that. This is your fault. Now stop being a baby and deal with it because I am not."

Camille turned to walk away but turned around to him again. "Klaus, I am not the baby, you are. God, I am here and I am telling and showing you that I love you but you can't even see it. You couldn't even put a ring on my finger for seven years because of what? A woman who you couldn't have given two fucks for."

With that, she walked away and he regretted the day he had ever met her.

* * *

Everyone was seated at the table to eat breakfast but Klaus had yet to come down and no one wanted to start until he came. After a couple of minutes, there was a knock on his door and he opened it to see Caroline asking if she could come in for a second. He allowed her but he was still torn with what Camille said.

"Hey, how are you doing? I know that this is hard and everything but don't shut us out. That's what family and friends are here for. Talk to us. Better yet talk to Hayley. Just open up and yes, it is such a big thing for me to ask but try. That's all Hayley ever wanted for you. Hey, what happened after Andrea died?"

Klaus looked up at his friend and replied, "Which time?"

"The first time. What happened to make you seem so sure that you can't be happy? What made you so paranoid?"

"Andrea was the first woman that I ever loved and she was taken away from my mother. My family took away my child and wife and at that time I didn't have anything. My father started to hate me more and eventually, my family looked at me as the odd one. A monster."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so there it is. Hayley saw it and Camille does too. Eventually, my children will see it too. I am a monster."

"No, you are not a monster. Hayley loved you and she may have pushed you away but that is because she saw herself as a monster as well. Klaus, sweetie, I know that you think that Andrea and Hayley's death was your fault but it wasn't. Okay, your wife just seems very kinky and weird to make you wait so, so many years. I am just saying and Cami is very upset and hormonal. Okay, don't think about her. She is not your problem anymore, so come down and eat and then we can all learn more about this situation. Okay." Caroline pulled him towards the door and hugged.

"I know that I am young and stupidly in love but everything will be fine. I just know it and something came in the mail. Nobody wanted to open it."

They both walked downstairs and sat down by Jeremy and the children.

"Camille came by today. I am guessing she is keeping the baby. Congrats Finn. I hope you have many restless nights, brother." Klaus clinked his glass full of blood with his older brother and everyone chuckled at the idea of Finn being a father.

"Yeah, me too," Finn replied sarcastically.

"What did she say when she came to visit? And when did she visit? I didn't see her." Rebekah asked while she sipped on her mimosa.

"She paid a visit this morning with Leo in the rain."

"What?"

"Yeah, something about wanting me to see that she was right for me and all that jazz. Nothing that I haven't heard before in the many texts she sends every day."

"Sorry, but you always knew how to pick the crazy ones. Well, except Hayley."

"Kol." Mikael scold while cutting into his sausage and omelet.

"What? Camille is completely off the rails and so many of his exes are as well." Kol smiled as he said this and gave a wink to Klaus. Klaus just shook his head at his childish brother who believed in the crazier the better.

"Anyway, I got some more books on the mother of witches coming in. We decided that we would stay awhile to help out." Jeremy got up to grab a book and handed it to Klaus.

"Do you recognize that at all?"

"Yes." Klaus couldn't believe it. He stared at the book in astonishment.

"What is it?" Everyone replied at the same time while peering at it.

"It is her spell book. How did you get this? Jeremy?"

"There were plenty of replicas in the Bennett house but I found this in Australia. For some reason, Hayley and her friends before going to high school decided to go there and some weird things happened. So, I went there and found the place where they lived and I found it just sitting there like it was expecting me."

"Creepy." Finn downed some alcohol before pouring some more.

"Extremely. Anyway, that is how I started to look for any other books and I found a lot. Her resurrections moved around a lot but they were always around the Appalachians before venturing out. I was wondering that maybe we could find something there. What do you think?"

"That's all I wanted. A family and you gave me that and I wanted you to know that I love you and N'28 S'67 E'19."

Those words flashed into Klaus' mind as he stared at his family and his wife's spell book.

"Then, that is where we are going to go."

* * *

Hey guys, I know that this short but I haven't really been getting a lot of sleep lately so... I just hope you all enjoyed this and can't wait for the next chapter. I honestly wanted you all to get a feel of what Camille is feeling and the main plot. The main plot is pretty much figuring out what the fuck is going on.

Remember life is short and to listen to JoJo more. Especially her song Fuck Apologies. It is pretty good.


End file.
